


Glorious Friction

by hobyblack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Marvel Bingo, Mutual Pining Explored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Steve can't sleep, but Bucky has an idea for something else they can do instead. Written for Marvel Bingo 2019. Square B5: Frottage.





	Glorious Friction

Steve had been tossing and turning all night. He had been trying not to disturb Bucky who was in bed next to him, but eventually Bucky rolled over and asked him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Steve said. This is why he didn't like to sleep next to people. He felt vulnerable and he felt like every movement he made disturbed Bucky. But there weren't enough bunks for everyone, and naturally it made sense for Steve and Bucky to share. They had been friends their whole lives. It shouldn't be weird.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Bucky said.

"Really, it's nothing. I just can't get to sleep," Steve said. That was mostly what was bothering him. But if he was being honest the proximity to Bucky's body was making butterflies flutter in his stomach and his heartbeat seem so loud that Bucky surely must hear it. They were both in their boxers and Steve wore a shirt but Bucky didn't, which only served to make Steve more uncomfortable.

"Want me to stay up with you?" Bucky asked.

"You don't have to do that, Buck." _That would be the opposite of helpful,_ Steve thought to himself.

"We could do something fun," Bucky suggested, a grin spreading across his face.

"What kind of something fun?" Steve asked skeptically. The way Bucky was grinning made him think that he had something evil planned.

"Do you trust me?" Bucky asked.

"Why?"

"Just answer. Do you trust me?" Bucky asked once more.

"I trust you," Steve said, deciding to trust Bucky with anything as he said the words. There was no one he cared about more.

"Can I kiss you?"

_Oh... That kind of something fun._

"Yes," Steve said, moving his face closer to Bucky's.

Bucky reached out and touched Steve's face with his real hand. "I've thought about this for a long time."

"Then maybe you should hurry up and do it," Steve said. His heart thudding. It felt like a dream. Was it a dream? Had he fallen asleep after all?

But as Bucky's lips crashed into his, he realized this was no dream. It terrified him but it was real. It wasn't exactly the way he had imagined it, Bucky's tongue in his mouth but it was pleasant and Steve realized their bodies had gotten closer together. Bucky could surely feel that Steve was excited, after all his erection was pressed against Bucky's thigh.

Steve let go of the kiss. "Bucky?"

"Sorry," Bucky muttered. Now they were both hot and bothered.

"I'm not sorry," Steve said.

"Want to do that fun thing I was talking about?" Bucky asked.

Steve wanted to ask exactly what it was that Bucky had in mind, but all he said was "Yes."

"Lay on your back," Bucky commanded gently. Steve didn't understand why he wanted that but he laid back obediently. Bucky climbed on top of him, straddling his lower body.

"Oh," Steve said, letting out a gasp.

"Does that feel good?" Bucky said, rubbing up against his package ever so gently.

"So good," Steve said, he found his hips started to move of their own accord, grinding against Bucky. Bucky took this as permission to move faster, rougher. Their mouths met again in a heated long kiss. Again, this isn't how he imagined things going if he and Bucky were to hook up, but it was oh so good. There were clothes separating them, just barely but it didn't matter. Steve was clutching on to Bucky's back and their bodies were moving together with glorious friction.

Steve starting moving faster and clutching on to Bucky's ass as he felt himself get closer. "Bucky..."

He was about to ask his friend if it was okay to come, but he didn't have time. He reached his climax, leaving scratches in Bucky's skin and a healthy helping of sperm in his boxers. Bucky was nibbling on his neck now.

Steve could feel the heat as Bucky came, rubbing up against Steve's thigh. Bucky didn't cry out, but his breathing was noticeably heavy and he collapsed onto Steve after.

"You're right, that was fun," Steve said, mussing his friend's hair up. "We should do that again sometime."

"Love you," Bucky said simply. He seemed exhausted (after all it was five in the morning and Steve had kept him up most of the night.) Bucky soon fell asleep in Steve's arms. Steve didn't fall asleep right away, but this time he didn't mind being awake one bit.


End file.
